At present, a mobile terminal such as a smart phone is equipped with a camera for providing functions such as a video call and a selfie. The camera needs to occupy a partial space of a display panel of the mobile terminal, which results in that a displaying area on the display panel of the mobile terminal is reduced relatively, and thus it is not beneficial to realize a high screen-to-body ratio.